


Acuérdate de mí

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Discrimination, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omegaverse, Second Chances, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, races, social repression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: La balanza social en el oriente se inclina a favor de las clases antes consideradas más débiles, los alfas han sido castigados a vivir con varias restricciones por su sangre inestable.Bokuto y Akaashi se reencuentran después de un tiempo, tal vez no es tarde para una segunda oportunidad.





	Acuérdate de mí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).



> •Dedicado a LorMurkami ♪  
> •Haikyuu!! Le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi, yo solo uso a sus personajes en mis fantasías ♪

**“ACUÉRDATE DE MÍ”**

-Para Mur-

 

_“Quiero confesarte que ya tengo la certeza, de que tu recuerdo vive adentro de mi piel, tengo un corazón que ha perdido la cabeza, porque se dio cuenta que ha caído ante tus pies”._

 

La vida es injusta, la mires por donde la mires; los seres humanos tienen un afán compulsivo de clasificar todo para poder entenderlo o simplemente temerle por no hacerlo. Las razas y las clases sociales están plenamente marcados desde el inicio de los tiempos; no obstante, el mundo también está sometido a cambios constantes. Hasta hace un  tiempo, la raza dominante a nivel mundial eran los alfas, por tener mayores virtudes que las otras dos clases. Aún así, la mayoría de la población estaba conformada por Betas y Omegas; estas dos últimas solían tener un menor rango en casi cualquier cargo, los que quedaban más abajo, eran los Omegas, a los cuales se les negaban cargos políticos, sociales o incluso servicios público, así como también oportunidades laborales y educativas; por lo que la mayoría constituía la clase baja o pobre. Fue así hasta 1917, en Rusia; la inconformidad social de esta clase mayoritaria le dio un vuelco a la historia comenzando una serie de manifestaciones en oriente y occidente; esto desembocó en la formación de una organización mundial en 1945, para el control de la paz y los derechos de las personas como iguales, sin importar la raza o clase social.

Aún así, los conflictos internos y externos no cesaron con ningún tratado de paz. En el oriente, algunos países optaron por implementar ciertas medidas y normas radicales para disminuir los crímenes violentos, como en el caso de Japón. Tras del ascenso del primer gobernante Omega al poder, las leyes se volvieron más estrictas en este país.

En 2001 se creó la Ley “Control de Mordida”, el cual obligaba a los alfas a portar un dispositivo que medía sus feromonas, reaccionando al descontrol de este, aplicando un castigo al instante; la instalación de este dispositivo era obligatorio a cierta edad, y podía ser adelantado si se registraba algún altercado de violencia hacia otra clase por el descontrol de su “sangre inestable”. Con esto, la tasa anual de las violaciones, asesinatos y crímenes violentos fue reducido en más de un 65%. Quienes no se atuviera a las reglas, se les aplicaría una mayor condena, en casos extremos, podría ser la castración química, o pena capital. Hubo un periodo en que se aplicaron varias sanciones de ese tipo, algunos lo llamaron una cacería de brujas, y otros lo vieron como una purificación de la población.

O bueno, eso es lo que el libro de historia contemporánea le decía a Akaashi Keiji, era una información que cada persona, medianamente atenta a su alrededor sabe.

Hoy en día, los Omegas y los Betas tenían incluso más oportunidades que un Alfa, la mala fama de la falta de control de su carácter los limitaba a ser contratados para trabajos que necesitan más fuerza física, que destreza mental. Aunque habían familias de alfas que aún se conservaban en la nobleza, la balanza social sólo se inclinaba a su favor en el occidente, donde esta ley no aplicaba y aún existían preferencias hacia ellos como “la raza dominante”.

Gracias a esto, Keiji hoy podía mantener un trabajo estable, pese a la semana de su celo; los avances en la medicina actual le daban la ventaja para mantenerla bajo control, al menos él tenía la fortuna de que su cuerpo aceptara los supresores de buena manera, de tener una estabilidad financiera y familiar aceptables. Era una buena vida, para ser sinceros no había mucho de qué quejarse.

—¿Akaashi?

O eso pensaba, antes de recordar la realidad.

—Bokuto-san, no sabía que trabajaba por aquí —, inquiere el joven, mirando con cierta cautela a su alrededor. No esperaba reencontrar con esa persona, en una tienda de 24hrs.

—Por un tiempo, de seis a doce, en las mañanas trabajo en como ayudante en el taller de un amigo —el joven le da una de sus mejores sonrisas. Keiji solo aparta la vista a donde sea.

—Pensé que le habían ofrecido una beca de…

—La perdí.

—Oh.

Silencio. Era ya tarde, las estrellas observaban el comienzo de una gélida madrugada en Tokio, cuando ambos se volvieron a encontrar. Akaashi volvía de un día bastante largo en la oficina, aún vestía su traje, con una corbata algo desarreglada, y zapatos húmedos por la lluvia de esa tarde, su camiseta mal fajada dentro de su pantalón que iba acorde a su saco. Sus caminos desde la preparatoria se habían desviado tanto, quién podría imaginarlo.

—Alguien debe venir a reemplazarme en unos minutos —, los ojos dorados de Bokuto se posan sobre la caja de Mentos que se encontraba en el mostrador, las ofertas decembrinas abundaban por todos lados en la tienda—, tú, ¿Quisieras caminar un rato conmigo antes de ir a casa?

La mirada del mayor se veía tímida ante la proposición, como si tuviera miedo del rechazo del azabache, como si en estos años, hubiera enfrentado un sin fin de rechazos en diferentes ámbitos.

Akaashi lo piensa por un momento antes de asentir, había tenido una semana especialmente cansada, lo primero que quería hacer era llegar a su diminuto apartamento y caer en el sofá tan siquiera, pero, podría aguantar un poco más. La sonrisa de Bokuto sigue siendo tan cálida para su pecho, como años atrás.

En esos años, no podría haber imaginado cómo terminarían las cosas.

Quería evitarlo, pero instintivamente su mirada se dirigió al cuello ajeno, aún usando aquel cuello de tortuga, se podía notar cierto bulto, el de aquel dispositivo.

La cadena de todo alfa.

  


╔═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╗

 

—¡Wow! ¡Esa fue realmente buena! —la emoción de Kotarou podía sentirse en el aire, era una tarde en las prácticas del club, como cualquier otra, solo quedaban ellos dos.

Aunque Akaashi, casi todo el tiempo podía sentir como si sólo fueran ellos dos. Desde la primera vez que le vio rematar, sabía que Bokuto era el tipo de As que podía detener el tiempo, y desafiar todas las leyes que se le pusieran enfrente.

—Debe concentrarse mejor en qué punto anotar, Bokuto-san —, es Akaashi quien retiene un halago. Si algo había aprendido de esta estrella, era que a veces tenía que mantener a la raya con las felicitaciones sino quería que se descuidara. Es algo que había aprendido con el tiempo.

Kotarou se desanima un poco, alegando que en la próxima derribará aquella botella en el centro de la cancha.

—Será mañana, ya es tarde, el velador pronto nos llamará la atención y aún no hemos limpiado todo esto —señala, cauteloso como siempre. Puede escuchar los reclamos de su as, pero el mayor termina ayudando igualmente.

Es una típica noche, semanas antes de los primeros exámenes del semestre,  Akaashi había decidido por entrar a Fukurodani, la academia tenía una reputación que defendía por su disciplina y los grandes talentos que habían salido graduados hacia universidades de buen renombre, por no mencionar a sus atletas. Bokuto sin duda, en su segundo año, ya era un candidato ideal por su destreza física y talento en el voleibol.

Al terminar de limpiar esa noche, ambos se encaminaron hacia la estación donde acostumbraban separarse, aún así, ese día en particular, al mayor se le ocurrió tomar una desviación de último minuto. Un parque solitario a tales horas, no más que un par de juegos para niños y unas bancas bajo unas altas arboledas. Akaashi recuerda regañar al mayor por caminar al borde de la línea de la banqueta con tanta irresponsabilidad, si se lastimaba, sería un golpe duro para el equipo; Keiji puede decir con certeza en qué se sumergían sus pensamientos en ese momento, y era que aunque la noche mostrará tantas estrellas, tenía a la más resplandeciente a unos pasos de él.

—Bokuto-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —inquiere el más joven, una vez que el mayor se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de aquel desolado lugar, como esperaba, Kotarou no dudo en darle una afirmativa a su armador favorito —. ¿Por qué Fukurodani?

La pregunta no parecía ser procesada por el rematador, Keiji podía ver como aquel par de ojos dorados, que le veían ensimismados.

—¿Por qué no? —devuelve con una pregunta, el armador puede sentir como sus propios labios se fruncen en una mueca poco apreciable.

—Usted, es alfa, ¿No es así? —es como si su voz de un momento a otro se cortara por la inseguridad que emanaba de sus palabras, tal vez era muy pronto para meterse en un entorno tan personal de una persona que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber conocido —, Fukurodani es conocido por ser una de las academias más estrictas, por algún llamado de atención podrían adelantar la solicitud de la instalación del _Bozal_ , y eso es…

—Mi meta es llegar a ser la estrella del equipo de esta academia, el que sea alfa, o que en algún punto me pongan esa restricción, no me van a impedir llegar ahí.

Keiji no sabe si es esa sonrisa confiada o esa mirada que no deja nada suelto, pero le cree. Le cree, cree en Bokuto, en su sueño. Y quiere ayudarle a alcanzarlo.

—Disculpe, Bokuto-san, yo no quería insinuar que…

—Está bien, Akashi, entiendo ese tipo de cosas, no soy tan idiota.

—Es _Akaashi_. —Corrige, y al momento el mayor parece haber sido derrotado. Puede que esa fuera la primera vez, en que dejó que su risa, por más leve que fuera, saliera sin preocupación alguna.

 

╚═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╝

  
  


—¿Recuerdas este parque, Akaashi?

El menor vuelve de sus divagaciones en el pasado, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño cuando aún seguía despierto. Hace mucho que no se dirigía a ese tipo de recuerdos, ¿Por qué ahora?

—Si, lo recuerdo —, afirma el susodicho, sin necesidad de detenerse a contemplar la oxidación de los columpios, el graffiti en la resbaladilla o las malas hierbas que habían invadido casi todo el césped. El abandono y los años habían cobrado precio a ese solitario parque, desde hace un tiempo los niños no salían a jugar ahí, no desde el incidente de hace unos años; los adultos decidieron que no sería seguro dejar a sus cachorros ahí. Eventualmente, ese lugar fue frecuentado para actos fuera de lo ético o mal visto por el público, gracias a la misma falta de presencia de la ciudadanía.

—¿Sabes? Creo que aquí fue donde comencé a darme cuenta que eras especial para mi, es decir, además de tú como armador, por supuesto.

Akaashi le escucha, observando cómo se sienta en aquella banca, a la que siempre acostumbraba arrastrarlo. Por un segundo, cree ver la mirada de esa misma estrella, con el uniforme de Fukurodani, con los cabellos revueltos gracias a las arduas jornadas de prácticas, que no lograban dejarle sin aliento. Aún así, es totalmente diferente a lo de antes. Aquella mirada no tiene esa misma chispa que antes, al menos no ahora. El menor prefiere permanecer de pie.

—¿Qué pasó, exactamente? —Inquiere, sin querer indagar en lo anterior. Bokuto entiende aquel gesto, mira al cielo, suspirando. Esa noche inesperadamente comenzaba a nublarse, la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad no permite visualizar ninguna estrella ni en los espacios despejados en aquel sitio, la luna parece cautiva en un lugar lejano, al igual que los buenos días de ayer —, ¿Qué pasó con la beca deportiva para la universidad metropolitana de Tokio?

—No pasó, o bueno, no pude mantenerla lo suficiente para que llegara a ser algo —, responde cortamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta gris. Kotarou es diferente a la última vez que le vio, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y ese perfil no le hacen justicia a aquella energía desbordante de antes. Akaashi sabe que la vida de un adulto no podría ser comparada con la de un par de muchachos, años atrás; por alguna razón, su pecho se estruja ante aquella imagen, y la posibilidad de haber tenido culpa por todo ello —. Veo que a ti te fue bien en Corea, ¿Tiene mucho que volviste?

Keiji no puede encontrar rastros de recelo en ninguna letra que sale de sus labios, aún así sus hombros pesan demasiado. Es esa misma sinceridad que le hace sentir como plomo puro.

—Me gradué hace dos meses, la universidad me hizo una recomendación a una compañía de Tokio y Berlín.

—Oh, Felicitaciones, Keiji —la sonrisa tan sincera del mayor le duele tanto, que prefiere ver las malas hierbas a sus pies, ¿cómo es que todo terminó así?

—Kotarou, esto…

—Akaashi —, le calla, tomando sus manos con las suyas, esta vez, está seguro que no podría apartar la mirada aunque quisiera —, ¿Estás libre mañana en la tarde? Hay que celebrar tu regreso a japón, además, para que la universidad te haya recomendado, debes haber salido como un estudiante honorario, ¿No es así?

El azabache cierra los ojos un segundo, apartando sus manos con cuidado para masajear su sien. Bokuto se alarma por esto, pero entra en calma al percatarse de que el otro se sienta a su lado.

—Mañana salgo hasta las seis, pero comunmente me quedo arreglando papeles hasta las siete y media; ya que recién entré a trabajar, tengo mucho que arreglar. La persona que dejó el puesto hizo un desastre y… —se detiene, frunciendo el ceño un poco —, ¿Por qué me mira así, Bokuto-san?

—Ya eres todo un hombre, Akaashi —el mayor ríe con dientes, dando un par de palmadas en los hombros ajenos —¿Intercambiamos números? si te parece, puedo pasar a buscarte mañana.

—¿Cambiaste de teléfono? —inquiere con cautela, puede que Bokuto sepa que hay más allá de esa pregunta: ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme?

—El otro terminó sumergido unos cuantos metros bajo el agua y nunca pude recuperarlo —suspira, como si aquel recuerdo pareciera distante y algo frustrante —, entonces, ¿qué dices?

No tiene respuesta, el menor sólo busca su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Kotarou menciona algo sobre su traje, pero Akaashi no logra retener mucha información en su cabeza. Sólo es consciente de que estaba cometiendo el error de volver al pasado.

 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

 

_“Nunca he estado cerca de aprender cómo olvidarte, para ser honestos, nunca lo quise intentar”_

 

—Volví a ver a Akaashi.

Es una verdadera fortuna que el bote de aceite esté bien cerrado, o se hubiera derramado todo con la caída. Bokuto saca de su boca la paleta que había estado chupando, para alzar una ceja ante la expresión pasmada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? Bro, dime que no hiciste nada estúpido como declararte con tan sólo verlo o lanzarte a abrazarlo, de ese modo el bozal se activaría —,  Bokuto hace el ademán de reclamar aquella falta de confianza, pero por la mirada de Kuroo, decide que prefiere ahorrarse el recordatorio de sus antecedente en días escolares.

—Nada de eso, solo —sopesa en cómo expresarse para lo último —, ¿Me prestas tu moto hoy en la noche?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No te daré a mi bebé para que para que casi te mates en el proceso, otra vez —el azabache se cruza de brazos, el moreno no parece ceder —, además, iré por Yaku mañana temprano, vamos a ver a Kai al hospital.

—¿Ya comenzó su servicio? wow, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido…

—No cambies el tema, bro —, reprende Tetsurou, suspirando mientras asienta su espalda en la columna de concreto a unos pasos por detrás de él, desde hace un tiempo no deja de suspirar, y eso no es una buena señal para Bokuto, ni para el permiso de la moto.

—Sabes que no será como la última vez… —protesta, asentando su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria —, dejé atrás esa etapa. Me he recuperado y estoy bien.

Tetsurou le mira completamente escéptico, sopesa el asunto y  termina caminando hacia su escritorio al fondo del taller, aunque muchas veces las cosas tienden a mancharse, Kuroo era bueno manteniendo limpio y ordenado su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu turno en la combini? Se supone que tienes que trabajar unas horas extras esta semana —comenta, con la esperanza de que algo hiciera al otro cambiar de opinión.

—Le pedí a Tsukki que me cubra —el pasado rematador de Fukurodani, se acerca a pasos acelerados para tomar las llaves antes de que el otro cambie de opinión.

Bokuto se salva de algún comentario negativo gracias a que un cliente ha llegado para recoger su convertible. Kuroo solo puede observar como su asistente huye con una gran sonrisa, y reconsidera si era buena idea o no ceder a darle las llaves de su bebé.

Aún así, sabía que debía darle más oportunidades a Bokuto, merecía una segunda oportunidad, al menos después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. En esos días, Kuroo a veces dudaba que algún día pudiera recuperarse por completo.

  


╔═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╗

  


—Kuroo, es sobre Bokuto…

Eran aproximadamente marcadas las cuatro de la mañana, según recordaba de su reloj despertador, él recuerda lo rápido que se había levantado de la cama, el cómo la sangre que llegaba a sus extremidades le hacía helar el tacto, lo acelerado que estaba su pulso al salir tomar las llaves de su apartamento para cerrar y tomar el primer taxi que pasara por la zona mientras aún acomodaba su ropa. Incluso, hasta llegar a las puertas del hospital, se había percatado de que se había colocado al revés la chaqueta, pero no le importaba,  lo único que pensaba al subir de dos en dos los escalones de la institución era que no debió haber dejado ir así como así a ese idiota, sabiendo perfectamente el momento por lo cual estaba pasando.

Fue la noche más larga que recordaba, incluso después de sus exámenes finales del año pasado. Fue tan frustrante, esa noche ni una sola enfermera se detuvo a darle información sobre su mejor amigo, todas se detenían, leían de reojo la clasificación y raza del paciente a quien quería ver, e inventaba cualquier excusa para alejarse de él; así que sólo se había encargado de llamar a la aseguradora de su moto, que por suerte, había decidido pagar pese al precio de inicio un tanto fuera de su economía en ese instante.

No fue hasta las seis de la mañana en la que le dejaron pasar, a falta de familiares que se hicieran responsables del papeleo. Kuroo todavía mantiene fresco en sus recuerdos el dolor que sintió al ver a su compañero de esa forma, tendido en una cama. Al acercarse, se percató de inmediato de aquellas leves quemaduras que resaltan de su cuello. La vida de un alfa no era muy digna en esa parte del mundo, mucho menos si de hecho, no sabía cómo controlarse a nivel hormonal o en instintos, como en el caso de Bokuto.

—¿Kuroo? —es la voz de su amigo, inmediatamente Tetsurou centra su atención en él —, perdón, creo que estrellé tu moto.

—¿De verdad es lo primero que dices?—, pasa su palma por su rostro, en un acto que demostraba lo cansado que estaba—, Tendrás que pagar los daños, Bo, también me encargué de los gastos del hospital —contesta con una media sonrisa —, así que, ¿Qué te parece si trabajas como mi asistente un tiempo? En el taller.

Kotarou aún se veía desorientado, por un par de segundos, Kuroo nota como el contrario desliza sus dedos sobre el borde de aquel dispositivo, visualizando con el tacto aquellas zonas que habían sufrido unas leves quemaduras por la descarga aplicada del castigo. Kuroo no tenía que ser un adivino para saber qué había pasado. Desde que le habían arrebatado la beca deportiva (y con ella la oportunidad de escapar del país y de aquella ley que les mantenía amarrados como animales salvajes), Bokuto estaba hecho un desastre. Pero lo que más le afectaba, era la falta de aquella persona que había sido su primer compañero. Kuroo aún no podía creer que se haya ido sin dar explicación alguna.

—¿Está bien eso? Puede que algunos de tus clientes no se sientan a gusto conmigo ahí, es decir, creo que después de esto van a marcarme —, ríe sin gracia, no más que una mueca amarga que resuena sobre el  seco eco de la habitación.

Cada vez que un alfa comete un delito detectado por el bozal, es procesado con una marca, que indica que es un espécimen con antecedentes. Dependiendo el delito, es el color de la marca en el bozal. Kotarou tendría un sello naranja, que le clasificaba como un potencial peligro ante la sociedad.

—Mis disculpas, no era una pregunta, es que me tienes que pagar y he decidido que sea de esa manera, te quiero ver ahí a primera hora cuando salgas de aquí —el azabache se cruza de brazos —, no te dejaré seguir como un nini inútil —, asiente la cabeza, convenciendose a sí mismo.  Bokuto ríe en cambio, esta vez un poco más tranquilo que al principio.

Kuroo era un beta solamente, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera en la cúspide de la gloria o mucho menos, no por su raza, sino por su clase. La familia de Tetsurou había tenido problemas económicos desde que él comenzó la universidad, debido a esto, tuvo que abandonar a mitad del camino su sueño de ser químico; sin embargo, ese tiempo fue suficiente para ver como su mejor amigo se fue desmoronando. En esos tiempos, se dio cuenta de lo injusta que podía ser la vida, de cómo los sueños que podían sentirse al corto alcance de la punta de sus dedos, podían volverse tan lejanos, que era imposible visualizarlos después.

—Kuroo… —el azabache guarda silencio, observa cómo lentamente los orbes dorados del otro se cristalizan, con un aire melancólico —, no quiero olvidarlo.

—No tienes que olvidarlo. Sólo no te quedes atrás por aferrarte a un recuerdo.

 

╚═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╝

 

El timbre de su teléfono le saca del mar de sus recuerdos, eso había pasado ya hace casi tres años. El tiempo no perdona a nadie, ¿no?

 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

 

_“Para mi tú siempre vas primero, yo soy discreto, pero igual te quiero. Perdón si no he sabido cómo hablarte de lo que siento por ti”._

 

—Has suspirado al menos cinco veces, y sólo he estado aquí media hora, ¿debería preguntar qué pasa?  —es Kozume, con su rostro estoico de siempre —, terminaré pronto, así que si tienes prisa también podrías irte.

Keiji niega con la cabeza, Kenma había llegado a hacer unas reparaciones a la computadora por el asunto de un virus que su predecesor había dejado como un regalo de bienvenida. Había estado causándole muchas molestias, así que llamó a su amigo para que se encargara de él. Kenma era realmente bueno en cuanto a computadoras se trataba, además de que Keiji le tenía la suficiente confianza para darle paso libre a su contraseña y todo lo que necesitara.

—No, es sólo que… —mira el reloj de la pared, ya no había casi nadie a esa hora, cerraban temprano por las fecha —, bueno, creo que quede en verme con alguien.

—Es raro en ti, es decir, siempre decías que no estabas interesado en citas — Kenma se toma la molestia de quitar los ojos del monitor para centrarse en el azabache —, pensé que estabas más comprometido con el estudio… —hace una pausa —, o quizá, estabas esperando a alguien.

—No es una cita —corrige de inmediato — es una reunión con un viejo amigo.

Kozume no se mira muy convencido, de todas maneras, se encoge de hombros. La vida de Akaashi no es algo en lo que le corresponda indagar, Kenma era una persona que consideraba mucho la privacidad de los demás. Pese a ser alfa, su personalidad era extremadamente calmada. Por ello, el Bozal que tenía era de menor rango, ya que habrían sido extrañas las veces en que haya perdido el control de sus instintos, si es que eso alguna vez hubiera ocurrido; Keiji nunca le preguntó, era casi un tema tabú entre los Alfas y Omegas, como un acuerdo que no tenía la necesidad de ser escrito.

—De todas maneras he terminado, así que vamos, o llegarás tarde a tu reunión.

Keiji solo asiente, aún así, puede notar un gaje de sarcasmo en la voz del más bajo. Decide no indagar más en algo, cuándo podría estar cavando su propia perdición. El azabache cierra con llave las oficinas y ambos se dirigen a la recepción por el ascensor. Kenma le comenta que le habían ofrecido un empleo en una empresa pequeña, pero aún estaba considerando si rechazarlo o no. Con solo poner un pie en las afueras del edificio, Akaashi puede visualizar la figura de un nervioso Bokuto esperando junto a una motocicleta, lo sabe debido a cómo acomoda insistentemente su chaqueta de cuello alto, mirando a todos lados, como si no supiera cómo estar simplemente parado ahí sin hacer nada.

No puede evitar ver superficialmente algunas marcas que sobresalen aún con aquella ropa puesta, Akaashi siente como una ola de culpa le golpea de frente; se había pensado más de dos veces si volver o no a Tokio cuando vio la ciudad en su lista de opciones, la ciudad le traía muchos recuerdos, y aunque fuera mínima la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar con Kotarou, siempre podía pasar. Y así fue. Ni siquiera pasó mucho tiempo para que lo tuviera frente a frente de nuevo. Sabía que existía una posibilidad muy alta de que por su situación no hubiera completado sus estudios, pero en verdad, no quería creerlo, no quería ver con sus propios ojos esa realidad.

—Bokuto-san —llama, mientras el otro da un pequeño salto, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que tenía al menor ya de frente —, ¿le hice esperar mucho? disculpeme.

—Oh, no yo… —Kotarou sonríe nervioso, frotando sus propias manos sobre su pantalón, secando un poco el sudor frío en ellas —, por un segundo pensé que te habías ido antes o algo…

Ese último comentario es suficiente para atinar un dardo a su pecho, tan filoso, el filo de la culpa. Es posible que Bokuto ni siquiera pensó en hacerle sentir mal con esas palabras, y eso era lo peor, que era casi seguro que fue algo subconsciente.

 

╔═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╗

 

—¿Una bicicleta? —algo inseguro de lo que veía —No sabía que tenía una, Bokuto-san —, ladea un poco la cabeza, examinando aquel vehículo a dos ruedas, color azul marino, un tanto grande, pero adecuada para un estudiante de preparatoria; aunque, aquellas calcomanías de un gato con un matraz erlenmeyer le seguían pareciendo algo extrañas, estaba casi seguro que Bokuto sería el tipo de persona que le pondría Búhos y dibujitos de sus mangas favoritos, seguramente también el logo de Fukurodani y algo relacionado al Voleibol.

—Kuroo y yo apostamos su bicicleta por una semana si le ganabamos en los partidos de la semana pasada —, sonríe, hinchando el pecho de orgullo al recordar como les habían vencido en los últimos partidos. Ahora Akaashi le encontraba sentido a esa imagen de Kuroo en el suelo, totalmente vencido.

—¿Sabe conducir eso? —inquiere Keiji, señalando la bici —, no tiene frenos.

—Oh, sí vine a la escuela en eso hoy.

—¿Es por ello que Konoha-san mencionó que llegó tarde, con el uniforme sucio y con un par de raspones hoy? —recapitula el menor, Kotarou se ve ofendido con aquellas insinuaciones.

—Un gato se atravesó y me salí del camino, ¡pero fue un accidente aislado! —alega el rematador, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y me dice esto, ¿Porque…? —las palabras en el aire, al igual que un pase que es recibido por su rematador. A Akaashi se le eriza la piel tan sólo ver aquel brillo en los ojos del mayor. Por mero instinto da un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Déjame llevarte hasta la estación! —es un movimiento rápido, en un segundo invade su espacio personal, tomándole de las manos con aquel brillo expresado en cada gesto. Cada célula en el cuerpo del armador le grita que es peligroso, que siga su propia lógica y no termine cediendo ante Bokuto, no esta vez, por su propio bien —. ¡Por favooooor!

Lo peor de todo el asunto, es que no recuerda una sola vez que no haya cedido ante los caprichos de su capitán, ni siquiera en este último año. Por lo que ahora Keiji está en la parte trasera de aquel vehículo.

El cielo está despejado, aún pueden verse un par de estrellas, y a Akaashi la espalda de Bokuto le protege un poco del viento. No estaba seguro de si ir tan cerca estaba bién, si Kotarou le preguntaba al respecto, podría decir que estaba cansado o algo por el estilo, que le habían puesto un examen hoy y se había desvelado estudiando; el mayor no lo cuestionaría; si le preguntaba porque iba aferrado a él, podría decir que era el miedo a que se salieran del camino, Bokuto se ofendería por un rato, pero algo con lo que podía lidiar. En cambio, si las conclusiones del otro llegaba a otro lado, no podría con eso.

La bici se ha detenido, siente como Kotarou se pone derecho y eso le hace percatarse de que no están en la estación. Es una calle un poco apartada, de hecho, Keiji no estaba seguro de haber estado ahí antes, no era de salir a disfrutar de los alrededores.

—Akaashi —es un susurro que hace al nombrado tensar un segundo, no puede ver la cara de Bokuto, es extraño que su voz suene tan neutra. Le conocía bastante bien, y aún así estaba un poco confundido.

—¿Qué sucede, Bokuto-san? —en su mente no para de repetirse que debía mantenerse en calma, no es propio de sí sentir la falta de ésta, sin embargo, Bokuto podía alterar hasta la misma lógica si se lo proponía. Desde la primera vez que le vio rematar, hasta hoy en día, Kotarou no dejaba de sorprenderle, a veces pensaba que era la persona que mejor podía entenderle, pero en realidad, era al revés; Bokuto era quien podía leerle siempre. Por ello, el silencio que hay desde que ambos bajan de la bicicleta, hasta cuando se sientan a un lado de la banqueta de esa calle desolada no hace más que alterar aquel revuelo en su estómago.

—Se lo iba a decir a todos mañana en la práctica —, el rematador juega un poco con la suela de sus zapatillas y el pavimento, Keiji observa estos movimientos, algo absorto en ellos —, pero, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

—¿Por qué? —fue una pregunta natural, había salido instintivamente, sin que lo planeara un sólo segundo. Por lo que se reprende de inmediato a sí mismo dentro se su cabeza. Había bajado la guardia.

— Kuroo me había preguntado algo similar antes, ¿Sabes? Porque al parecer no paraba de hablar de ti desde hace un tiempo —ríe al aire, pero sólo es un momento. Asienta sus codos en su regazo, y recarga su rostro sobre sus propias manos, como si aquel recuerdo fuera algo que atesoraba —, realmente en ese momento no me había dado cuenta. Kuroo me insinuó que se debía a que eres omega, y que a mi como alfa me atraes instintivamente. Por un momento me hice la idea de que tal vez era por eso, sería natural, supongo —, se encoge de hombros —, pero, he estado más tiempo cerca de Konoha y no me había pasado eso, así que, no lo explicaba.

—Bokuto-san, con todo esto —, no despega aquella vista grisácea del pavimento—, lo que quiere decir, es que usted…

—Eres realmente especial para mi, Keiji, realmente, quisiera poder pasar todo el tiempo jugando a tu lado, es decir, estar contigo me hace sentir capaz de ser el mejor en mucho más que el voleibol.

—Espere…

—Pensé que era normal, es decir, siempre tiene que haber una conexión entre setter y rematador, pero, era algo diferente a cuando estuve en otro equipo en secundaria, yo…

—Bokuto-san, por favor, pare. —El azabache logra hacer que el mayor callara, ambas miradas se encuentran dentro de la profunda noche, aunque sólo haya sido un segundo —, lo que está diciendo, no debería —. Keiji termina por levantarse, sacudiendo un poco su ropa —, deberíamos simplemente ir a casa, últimamente las prácticas han sido algo exhaustivas, debe estar confundiéndose por el estrés de las nacionales estando tan cerca y lo de la universidad…

Akaashi sigue hablando, pero ni él mismo es capaz de escucharse. De todas maneras, lo que diga sería parte de una excusa inútil para convencerse de ello. Una relación a ese punto, no traería nada bueno, Keiji lo sabe, sabe que no podría ser algo estable, no cuando no le queda mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Keiji? —es Kotarou, quien le trae de vuelta, le toma de los hombros con la suficiente firmeza para poner sus pies sobre la tierra, y aún así, con una simple mirada siente que le hace elevarse hasta los cielos, alejándose de todo lo que no sean ellos dos —, de repente dices muchas cosas en las que ni siquiera crees, tú no eres así.

Akaashi no se había dado cuenta de lo borrosa que estaba su vista, como había contenido las lágrimas al herirse a sí mismo con sus propios pensamientos. No podía mentirse, y mucho menos mentirle a él.

Por ello, en toda esa noche, su acto más sincero se sintió placentero sobre sus labios, un beso que actuaba como una suave caricia en su corazón, el cual, sólo gritaba que eso era lo correcto.

 

……

 

—¿Una beca deportiva?  

—Si, sólo tengo que procurar pasar el examen de admisión, pero no necesito ser el más alto —sonríe con los dientes, Akaashi puede sentir como su mano es apretada con algo de emoción. A unos minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo sentados en aquel lugar, con las manos enlazadas cálidamente. Aún se sentía como algo irreal, pero Akaashi se convence a sí mismo de creer en él.

—Es una buena noticia, Bokuto-san —afirma Keiji, acaricia levemente la mano ajena, deslizando la yema de su pulgar en pequeños círculos. Kotarou asienta su mejilla contra el hombro del otro, susurrando algo sobre el futuro que les esperaba, sobre cómo podía escaparse de vez en cuando para jugar voleibol con él aunque no sea en partidos oficiales. Hasta cómo no disfrutaría tanto de los pases de un armador que no sea él, a lo que Keiji no puede evitar reírse.

A Kotarou le encanta dar pequeños besos en la mejilla de Akaashi cada vez que puede, cuando está distraído, o cuando nadie parecía estar viendolos. Son momentos simples que atesora en sus recuerdos. No fue más que cuestión de tiempo para que los demás también notaran que algo pasaba, y poco a poco, se fue volviendo algo natural. Konoha no dejaba de molestar un poco a Bokuto sin que él se diera cuenta. En resumen, eran buenos días.

Hasta que todo eso acabó, después de todo, nada podía ser eterno.

 

╚═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╝

 

—¿Vamos? —el mayor le extiende una mano, aún algo nervioso, como si tuviera algo de miedo a que Keiji pasara de ello. Aún así, el azabache le da la mano sin dudarlo. Las circunstancias eran distintas, pero aquel calor era el mismo. Akaashi pudo notar como las manos del mayor eran un poco más callosas que antes, no cuidaba mucho de su piel, tenía una pequeña cicatriz ahora también. Hay un leve tirón, Akaashi piensa en dar un paso hacia atrás pero no lo hace, sólo siente la calidez de la cara ajena contra el dorso de la mano que había ofrecido, es Kotarou quien la llevó a recostarla sobre su mejilla —. Sigues cuidando mucho de tus manos, ¿no?

Él asiente. Bokuto le suelta lentamente para dirigirse a montar aquella motocicleta, parece que ya la ha conducido antes, pero a Akaashi no le sorprendería que fuera de Kuroo o algo por el estilo. Tenía la pequeña sospecha de que había cosas que, relativamente, no cambiaban del todo.

El mayor le hace una señal para que subiera a la parte trasera de esta, palmeando un poco el cuero. Akaashi tiene que acomodar bien su portafolio, no era muy grande, si no hubiera sido un problema, de hecho, lo había escogido porque era práctico, adecuado. Hoy en día, Keiji tomaba una rutina de trabajo algo pesada, eran 12 horas de lunes a viernes en la oficina, tal vez en un futuro solicitaría un cambio, a un turno menos desgastante, de cualquier forma, la paga era buena.

Las calles se le hacen familiares, sólo que las casas han cambiado su color, hay algunas que han cultivado flores o malas hierbas, hay otras que parece que han sido abandonadas. En ese punto de Tokio, las casas no pueden darse el lujo de tener un jardín extenso, hay terrenos que habían sido ocupados ya para la construcción de casas.

—Bokuto-san —, el silencio es cortado por el menor, el nombre ajeno sale sin que lo haya planeado, ahora no sabe qué decir, pero el mayor no parece darse cuenta del llamado. Quiere pensar que el aire que golpea sus oídos es suficiente para no percibir los susurros de su parte. Hay partes de la calle en la que siente que van demasiado rápido, posiblemente solo es el ritmo de sus latidos, pero tiene que sujetarse mejor, se agarra de los hombros del mayor. A corta distancia, puede notar que el aroma de Kotarou no ha cambiado desde aquel entonces.

Los alfas y omegas tienen sentidos más agudizados, no era algo sorprendente. Akaashi en especial tiene un olfato más agudo a ciertos aromas; al principio se le hizo algo extraño, el que pudiera sentir el aroma de Bokuto por sobre el de los demás, fue más evidente después de que Bokuto se convirtió en su primer compañero.

—Descuida, no voy a chocar ni nada así —le comenta Kotarou, cuando bajan la velocidad al aproximarse a un semáforo en rojo —, así que no tengas miedo, no te dejaría caer.

Keiji se siente algo avergonzado cuando Kotarou palmea la mano que se clava sobre uno de sus hombros. El ex-armador relaja un poco aquel agarre. El camino continúa, no presta mucha atención a su alrededor, sólo sabe que están en alguna parte cerca del centro.

Akaashi teme saber que es lo que había pasado en su ausencia, si es que el haberse quedado o haber vuelto antes hubieran hecho una diferencia, cuando desde antes el daño ya estaba concretado. Pensó que tal vez el alejarse era lo mejor, para ambos.

La moto se ha detenido una vez más, Keiji reconoce esas calles, esa entrada y el mismo edificio. No ha cambiado mucho.

—¿Fukurodani?

—Pensé que te gustaría pasar por aquí, aunque sea un rato.

—Pensé que a ti no te traería muy buenos recuerdos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Si es aquí donde nos conocimos.

—Es aquí donde te colocaron la correa por primera vez, por mi culpa.

—Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, a los 21 me la pondrían aunque nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Pero aún así.

—Keiji —, detiene el diálogo, está casi seguro de que si seguían así, cosas que no deberían ser dichas, saldrán, era mejor así—, si tuviera que volver a vivir eso, seguiría tomando la misma decisión, aún sabiendo lo que vendría después. No podría simplemente quedarme quieto cuando podía haberte pasado algo.

 

Akaashi lo recordaba bien, fue un pequeño altercado a la afueras de la escuela, poco antes de las nacionales, es decir, de los últimos momentos de los de tercero. El rumor de que la estrella de Fukurodani había comenzado a salir con un jugador de su mismo equipo se fue esparciendo como la pólvora. El setter sabía que eso no traería nada bueno, recibía comentarios al respecto de ello en los campamentos de entrenamiento, de sus rivales principalmente, no era algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal, mayormente era de parte de sus amigos y conocidos, pero,  había otras escuelas que se escuchaban con un toque de recelo tras una derrota.

El detonante era la aproximación de las nacionales. El setter una mañana había recibido una carta citándole a la salida, en aquel parque desértico cerca de ahí, recordaba cómo Konoha lo había descubierto y le advirtió que no fuera. Keiji se arrepiente de haberle mentido esa vez, diciendo que se iría tarde con Bokuto.

Se dio cuenta del error cuando se vio involucrado en una situación totalmente desequilibrada, sus rivales eran más, pero no eran más que un montón de cobardes al llevar a tantos a por sólo una persona. No es que Akaashi no supiera cómo defenderse, pero al ser algunos alfas, tenían más fuerza física, además, su conducta antideportiva le era un tanto repugnante. El resultado era lógico, no sabía decir cómo es que era capaz de ser tan terco en ese entonces, pero sabía que si no se encargaba de eso por sí mismo, Bokuto se vería involucrado. Supone también que fue Konoha quien notó su evidente mentira, y el por qué lo último que escucha es la voz distante de Kotarou.

De lo único que es consciente después es que Bokuto también sale con unos cuantos golpes, que uno de sus compañeros de equipo había sido más sensato y había llamado a la policía para que detuviera la pelea; a la estrella de Fukurodani le habían colocado antes la correa y no directamente bozal ya que se había tomado como defensa propia, las escuelas involucradas en aquel asalto habían sido descalificadas de la competencia.

La correa, al igual que el bozal, eran dispositivos incorporados a los alfas para su control, a diferencia de éste ùltimo, la correa era un poco más leve, las descargas no llegaban a lastimar seriamente. Era como una advertencia, para mantenerlos quietos; el tener uno desde antes de los veintiuno, que era la edad en que la instalación del bozal era obligatoria, era ya una vergüenza bastante grande, sin contar que el altercado quedaría grabado en su expediente.  

No debió pasar a más, hasta que llegaron a los primero partidos. Cuando Bokuto anotaba un punto, tenía pequeños espasmos, no fue hasta casi la mitad del partido en que se dieron cuenta que los castigos de la correa comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes. Kotarou se mantuvo en la banca ya que casi cae al poco tiempo de comenzar el segundo set. Sin su estrella, y la preocupación grupal por el futuro de su rematador, los guió hacia la derrota.

No llegaron a dominar las nacionales, aún así, era un consuelo saber que Kotarou aún conservaba la oportunidad de mantener su beca deportiva.

Hasta poco después de su entrada en aquella institución, le contaba por mensajes o llamadas a Akaashi que le iba bien. Que todo estaba bien. Pese a eso, Akaashi nunca se pudo convencer a sí mismo de creer en eso. Sus padres le habían advertido, que el ser compañero de un alfa, incluía que ambos tuvieran cambios, Bokuto nunca antes había tenido un compañero, y no controlaba del todo las hormonas que sus emociones liberaban, cuando jugaba Voleibol se exaltaba tanto, que toda su felicidad regresaba como aquella descarga. A largo plazo, sí podría dañarlo más.

Akaashi recibió una oferta educativa en el extranjero, gracias al trabajo de su padre. No era lo más honesto, pero representó una oportunidad de alejarse un poco de Bokuto. Sabía que mientras estuviera cerca, era menos probable que Kotarou pudiera solucionar aquel problema de control.

Y es aquí donde todo esto nos trae, una noche lejana a esos tiempos, sin que nada de eso hubiera resultado bien en general. Sin embargo, ahí están, afuera de aquella escuela que contempló el inicio y el final de todo.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te ibas a ir? Estuve llamándote, todos los viernes, como lo hacíamos antes, bueno, hasta el incidente de mi teléfono… —Kotarou roza sus dedos contra la reja de la entrada. Está cerrado ya, la calidez de sus mejillas contrasta con el frío de la noche.

—No quería que tuvieras que renunciar a tus sueños por estar cerca de mi.

—¿Cómo podría disfrutar de vivir un sueño si tú no estás en él? —Contesta de inmediato, Akaashi no puede evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento.

—Te necesité tanto, quería hablarte, quería tan siquiera escuchar tu voz, yo…

—Kotarou —, le detiene, tomando el rostro ajeno con ambas manos, podía contemplar por encima del cuello alto como aquel dispositivo se iluminaba por la luz roja que advertía una descarga aproximándose —calma.

—Sé cómo controlar eso, al menos ahora —le toma de las muñecas, mirando a otro lado mientras hinchaba las mejillas —, aunque, creo que eres mejor que yo en ello, incluso desde antes, siempre has sabido como animarme. Incluso, recordar tu voz, me hacía mantenerme en pie.

—Kotarou, yo…

—Sólo, ¿podría pedirte un abrazo? Aunque sé que tu ya no sientes lo mismo, quisiera que…

Akaashi era del tipo de personas que mantenía la calma siempre, podía saber cuándo era el momento en que debía mantenerse a la raya, pero cuando se trataba de Bokuto Kotarou, todo eso se iba por la borda. Por ello, no era de extrañar que simplemente lo hiciera. Desde el momento en que lo vio de nuevo, moría de ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo. Nunca debió irse, lo tenía claro. Pero si había al menos una  esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, la tomaría; aunque no hubiera razón alguna.

—Formemos un vínculo, Bokuto-san.

—¿Eh?

—Una vez que se un alfa tenga un compañero con vínculo, ya no será visto como una amenaza y podrán retirarte el bozal.

—Lo sé, pero Akaashi, si tú sólo te sientes obligado por lo que pasó…

—No es por eso —, Akaashi toma una de las manos de Bokuto asentándola en su pecho, más específico, en el lado izquierdo que es atacado por los golpes de su corazón —, nunca dejé de pensar en ti, lo que quiero decir, desde ese entonces yo…

Hay una pausa que parece eterna, Bokuto le mira, analizando lo dicho por unos segundos.

—Entiendo —le detiene, inclinándose para besar la frente ajena con ternura —no me gusta verte llorar, Keiji.

—Lo siento.

—No necesito que te disculpes, lo entiendo —sonríe, Akaashi se permite descansar sobre el hombro ajeno —, a mí, también me encantaría comenzar de nuevo.

El azabache pierde la cuenta del tiempo que pasan sólo ahí, abrazados, protegiéndose del frío de la noche. Aún pendientes de ponerse al día con muchas cosas, porque no había tiempo que pareciera perdido cuando estaban juntos.

  
  
  
  


                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


End file.
